You will Bring Beauty from my Pain
by Violent Pixi
Summary: Bella Mason, after her husband's death, got bitten. She is beautiful and powerful. But what happens when she is reunited with her dead lover and his new family, the Cullens. Love, laughter and hot steamy make out sesions. No graphic lemons but some lime
1. Angel

_This will probably be just a three shot or something.... be nice. The song is Beauty from Pain - Superchik  


* * *

  
_

**The lights go out all around me  
One last candle to keep out the night  
And then the darkness surrounds me  
I know i'm alive but i feel like i've died**

She was beautiful. Her beautiful brown eyes seemed to glow and a light blush coloured her cheeks. A single tear fell down her cheek, making her black mascara run slightly.

"Don't cry." I mummered to her, wiping away the tear.

She grasped my hand. "Everyone cries at weddings." She smiled and this small movement lit up her entire face.

She was beautiful....she was mine. My Angel.

She was more beautiful then i ever remembered her. Our first date, it couldn't compete with this. First kiss. Nope. The first time we made love? It was a close second to this moment but still...everything now was perfect.

"I now pronouce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

At this, she flung her arms, bouquet and all around my neck and kissed me. I knew i would never want anything...even oxygen, as much as i wanted, _needed_ her.

And with that, i pressed my lips to hers.

**And all that's left is to accept that it's over  
My dreams ran like sand through the fists that i made  
I try to keep warm but i just grow colder  
I feel like i'm slipping away**

Tears streamed down her face. But not of happiness. Angel's shouldn't be filled with so much pain. It wasn't right.

"I can't lose you." She whispered.

I lifted up my arm to wipe away her tears...my arm felt as heavy as lead. She grasped my hand and kissed it, holding it to her face.

The hospital around us didn't matter, the white of the walls was blinding but it was nothing to the glow of her face. I knew it would be the last thing i remembered. And i was fine with that.

I would never let her out of my sight. I would look down at her forever. To protect her and any children she bears.

'_Till death do us part' _Didn't matter. Even after death i would never part her side. She would be happy, maybe find happiness with someone else. She was only seventeen and still young.

I hoped she would not linger on my death. Perhaps she would leave the country, move out of Chicago to escape the Influenza. I could not. Neither could my mother, nor her father.

I closed my eyes and let the darkness close in.

**After all this has passed, i still will remain  
After i've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today,  
Someday i'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain**

The fire was fading. How long had i been lying there? Hours? Days? Years? I could not tell. I wondered if my Angel was still watching me. Maybe i was dead. Maybe there was no heaven. But i had an angel...it had to exist.

The pain burnt worse suddenly in my heart. My heart beat far more then the amount it should. So i wasn't dead yet. Was this a side effect of the Influenza? Did Elizabeth Masen go through this aswell. What did my mother deserve to go through this pain?

My heart stopped...i was dead...

So how did i open my eyes again?

I sat up, breathing heavily, confused. Next to me was a man. I recognised him from somewhere. Wasn't he the doctor treating my mother. Carlisle Cullen?

"Wha-" I said. My voice sounded quite different. It came out almost a growl. I looked around. It wasn't the hospital but in a large room. "W-where am i?"

"My name is Carlisle Cullen. And you are a vampire."

**My whole world is the pain inside me  
The best i can do is just get through the day  
When life before is only a memory  
I'll wonder why God lets me walk through this place**

I didn't know why i insisted to visit her house. My eyes were now gold so i was less conspictuous, however. I could put her in danger. I could kill her.

I sat outside her window and heard some voices. I held my breath as two people entered the room. One was Renee Swan...No. It was Renee Dwyer now. She had re-married after Charle's death.

"I'm sorry." Came her new husband's voice. "She's long gone. The police found her blood in the forest. She's gone." Phil said.

"I don't _care!_" Renee cried in anguish. "My poor baby! She can't be dead. She's only been missing for a few months. They can't give up this quickly!"

"I know it hurts. But Bella is dead." Phil said.

I froze...no... not my Angel...not my Bella. _No! _

_"_She was so stupid!" Renee shouted. "Why did she run in the forest alone...WHY?"

"Remember how it felt when Charlie died? Imagine that. She was upset about Edward's death." Phil whispered, soothing his wife as she sobbed against his chest.

It was my fault..._my fault!_ I was a monster. My angel was dead because of me.

I ran. Chicago blurred around me as i ran. I seethed and didn't think. I was a monster...so i should act like a monster. Skrew Carlisle's attempt to curb my diet. Why should i be a vegaterian? I had agreed to be one because if i did then i could be by Bella and not kill her. But she was allready dead.

I stopped in an alley, to clear my mind. Suddenly, i smelt something. It was a glorius scent. It was what Carlisle had distracted him from forso long. Human blood.

He croutched...he pounced.

He wouldn't return to Carlisle and his new wife Esme. He could just picture the look of sadness of their faces. He bent over this person...and bit down hard.

**And though i can't understand why this happened  
I know that i will when i look back someday  
And see how you've brought beauty from ashes  
And made me as gold purified through these flames**

"I'm sorry Esme...sorry Carlisle." I muttered.

"Come here, Edward." Esme said, holding out her arms. "I know how it hurts to lose someone you love. I attempted suicide."

"We don't blame you son." Carlisle said. I closed my now red eyes and pulled my mother into a hug.

I would never forget Bella.

I had a new family...but the love i felt to them would never compare to how i felt aabout her...my Angel...

My Bella

**  
Here i am, at the end of me  
Tryin to hold to what i can't see  
I forgot how to hope  
This night's been so long  
I cling to Your promise  
There will be a dawn**

**And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain**


	2. Monster

_Song is _**Emiliana Torrini - Gollum's Song **_from LOTR 2. This is cahpter one from Bella's point of view mainly.  
_

**_

* * *

_Where once was light  
Now darkness falls  
Where once was love  
Love is no more  
Don't say goodbye  
Don't say I didn't try**

Our clothes were thrown of the floor and forgotten. He held me in his arms and i was happy as this gave me hope that we could stay like this forever. The moment was so perfect. The ring he had given me before fit beautifully on my ring finger. He was mine and the ring symbolised that i would get to keep him.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward murmured in my ear as he traced patterns lightly on my back. His fingers were cool against the heat of my skin. It made me shiver in pleasure.

"I was thinking that you would be fine forever." I replied.

"And that we'd be able to do this forever." He said, kissing my forehead.

I leant up towards him and planted a kiss on his lips. "And that i'd be able to kiss you every night."

"Forever."

**These tears we cry  
Are falling rain  
For all the lies you told us  
The hurt, the blame!  
And we will weep to be so alone  
We are lost  
We can never go home**

He closed his eyes and i would never leave him. He looked so vunerable and so beautiful. The Influenza had left him pale. I leant in and kissed his lips, once, softly so as not to wake him. He couldn't die. I wouldn't let him. He told me that we'd be together forever. In that moment i lost faith in everything.

The doctor rested a hand on my shoulder.

"We need you to leave as we need to run some tests." I nodded and kissed Edward on the forehead.

"Forever." I reminded him in his sleep.

I stepped outside the room and broke down, sobbing. The sound my lungs produced sounded other worldly. Two nurses ran foreward and comforted me. I looked up and saw Renne.

"Mom." I shouted. I ran towards her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm scared, momma." I cried.

"Shuushh. It's okay baby."

"He promised me...forever."

**So in the end  
I'll be what I will be  
No loyal friend  
Was ever there for me  
Now we say goodbye  
We say you didn't try**

The bitter cold wind struck against my cheek and turned my tears as cold as ice.

My black dress billowed behind me.

The voice of the man giving the sermon was lost in the wind.

Everyone was in black. I saw some people who i recognised. Renee and her new husband, Phil. My best friends, Angela and Micheal. Micheal had persued my hand in marrage since i turned fiveteen but ever since Edward's death he had backed off.

I watched the coffin being lowered into the ground with a soft thud.

I stepped foreward and picked up a small piece of dirt. I stood up and threw it onto the black lid of the coffin.

"You promised me forever." I repeted. "And i return that promise Edward. May we be united again in Heaven." I whispered into the wind.

I turned around and walked away from the funeral, pulling my black veil off my face. I didn't want to se him being buried...taking him away from me.

I ran. I didn't know where to...i just ran. Into the forest...to forget everything.

I sobbed and fall down at the roots of a tree.

Something moved behind me and i turned around."H-hello?"

Red eyes appeared and a twisted smirk. It drunkedly stumbled towards me with a lust in his eyes. He jumped at me, tackeling me to the floor.

And the fire bloomed.

**  
These tears you cry  
Have come too late  
Take back the lies  
The hurt, the blame!**

I ran from the Volturi. I had been a vampire now for a few months. My red eyes glowed. I had just murdered an entire family...i was a murderer...a monster. I was starving myself to death to be united with Edward...like i promised. I couldn't murder. Not again.

I stumbled drunkedly. I was weak. I had not fed for ages.

A pack of deer ran past me and i couldn't help it. I pounced. The flavour was all wrong but the sweet, soothing liquid made me calm.

I wouldn'thave to murder. I wouldn't have to go to hell. I would reclaim my life in heaven.

No doubt Felix would be upsetted, maybe even come after me. All the countless times i refused to be his mate. He might kill me.

I would go to America again.

** And you will weep  
When you face the end alone  
You are lost  
You can never go home  
You are lost  
You can never go home**


	3. Vampire

_Song is _**Into The West _- Annie Lennox_**_. Hope you like. (http://www * .youtube. * com/watch?v= * 7nVVWDSFFhc)  
_

_

* * *

_**Why do you weep?  
What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see  
All of your fears will pass away  
Safe in my arms  
You're only sleeping**

It's been years. Ninety decadads that i've been wondering the world alone.

I traveled via plane to Illinois from Italy. I knew that the USA held so many memories. Good and Bad, for me. But i just felt a pull to go there. It was like gravity. I origanally hadn't planned to go to Chicago but i just had to visit my lover's grave once again

I got off the plane and shoot out my hair from it's hair band. People, mainly of the male persuasion kept on glancing at me in my black tank-top and jeans. I wasn't sure whether it was because of this cursed Vampire beauty or whether it was that they thought i was crazy, wearing all black in this summer. It was hot, but thankfully, it was night-time so my skin wasn't shimmering. I didn't travel with luggage as i had left all of my things in Italy. Chelsea and Heidi promised me, before i left, that they would ship my wadrobe to where i was staying as soon as i contacted them, telling them where to ship it.

I walked outside and flipped open my mobile and called a taxi servise from the airport to Chigaco and when i reached the destination i held my breath.

It was the middle of the night so i must have looked pretty scary if anyone saw me. Snow pale skin that shimmered slightly in the glow of the moon, dark mahogany hair in the middle of a cemetary at midnight. The setting for a horror story.

It didn't take long for me to find Edward's grave. It was a beautiful stone carving of an angel with the lettering:

_**Edward Anthony Mason**  
Beloved Son and Husband  
I saw the angel in the marble  
And carved until I set him free_

I smiled and took from out of my pocket a bulb that i had bought in a flower shop with some money Heidi lent me. I knelt down beside his grave and dug until i have made a nice hole in the ground. There, i planted the Daffodils. Now they would last forever.

My phone pipped the text message ringtone and i flipped it open. I had a text from Chelsea.

_Hey, honey! Hope you made it okay. Aro, Heidi, Demetri and I have sent a little gift Go to this street in Chicago to pick it up._

I smiled and followed her directions to the place. It was a car shop. I entered, confused.

"Um, hello?" I called.

A rather nerdy boy looked up from a desk. "Hello. How can i help you." He said to me. And then i noticed that this was more south then my head. I cleared my throat and he stopped oogeling me.

"My name is Bella M...Volturi." I said. Remembering that that's what they would have called me.

"Ah yes. You are here to collect a car, yes? It was ordered a few months back. A Ferrari Enzo?" I stopped in my tracks. A Ferrari Enzo? Only 400 of the things had been made. It was a fst car...REALLY fast! And you can only get them at auctions nowadays. The starting price is more then one million dollars. "Now. Just fill in this form here."

I did, quickly. "Thanks." I said handing back the form. He chucked the keys at me and winked.

"That's a nice ride. Don't scratch it, will you?"

I smiled and opened the door, turned of the egnition and sped off at 100 mph in 6.6 seconds. It was an amazing car.

**What can you see  
On the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea  
A pale moon rises  
The ships have come to carry you home**

I parked the Enzo. For the past couple of months i have been searching the USA but there's just so much sun. I was considering moving to England for a while but decided against it. Wasington was a pretty sunless place.

When we were much younger, Edward's Mother would take us to places near it to go camping. In Washington was were Edward and I shared our first kiss. We were five.

I was going to Washington. Maybe stay in Seattle for a while in a Hotel. I checked in a hotel. I couldn't sleep, obviously so i turned on the laptop in my suite. I turned on the intornet and searched:

Vampire Legends.

The stuff i got was mostly rubbish. the whole Dracula in Transylvania thing. But one looked interesting. An Apotamkin. It bore the closest resemblance to me then Bram Stoker.

I followed links until i found 'The Cold One.' It looked promising since i did have ice cold skin. There were some other, irrelivant things. An idea about the Quilette shapeshifting into werewolves and the spirit wolf.

Then the natural enemy of the wolf. The Cold One. I was suprised at how accurate the description was of real vampires. The Beauty, the speed, the strength, the skin and the cold.

I did some reaserch into the Quilette's and was suprised to find that their location was in Washington. South West of where i was staying. The closest one to Seattle was La Push but there was also the Makka res. aswell.

**Hope fades  
Into the world of night  
Through shadows falling  
Out of memory and time  
Don't say  
We have come now to the end  
White shores are calling  
You and I will meet again  
And you'll be here in my arms****  
Just sleeping**

In the morning i got into my car. I drove south. I didn't know why i wanted to be in 'La Push' were my natural enemys were suppost to be located. I didn't know what i was to achieve. It just gave me direction. A destination.

It took me hardly any time to get there. I parked my car on the outskirts of a nearby town by the name of Forks and ventured into the forest to hunt. I hadn't fed for a month so i was very thirsty.

I sniffed the air and was thankful it was clean of human's. But there was a very animal edge to the air. Chemical almost. It tracked across the land. Maybe it was some unknown animal, i thought to myself.

I ran, following the tracks and i ended up in a meadow. It was beautiful.

The heather, bluebells, harebells and parque flowers dotted across it in purple swirls which contrsted to the yellow croquses and red poppies. The smell of the place was delicious. I knew Edward would have loved it. I intook a large breath to apresiate the smell of the flowers more.

That's where i smelt it. A vampire scent. One was more prominent then the others but i could definitly smell other vampires. There were lots of different scents. I could sence, in the surrounding area about seven vampires. Amungst their scent i could detect a wonderful lavender, honey and sunshine smell which was covering the field.

I stood erect, trying to find where the vampires were. Accomidation was hard to come by and by the smell of it, these vampires had been here a long time. I ran back into the forest.

**And all will turn  
To silver glass  
A light on the water  
Grey ships pass  
Into the West**


	4. Werewolf

_Song is _**Plug In Baby **_By **Muse.** From the Origin Of Symmetry Album.  
_

_

* * *

_**I've exposed your lies, baby  
The underneath is no big surprise  
Now it's time for changing  
And cleansing everything  
To forget your love**

I was Running as fast as i could. The Forest was a green brown blur around me. Tree branches scraped across my face but they felt as soft as feathers aginst my granite skin.

I heard growling and footsteps around me. I croutched low, ready to defend if anything attacked me.

Three large men came out of the thick shadows of the trees. And they were followed by three wolves. Large wolves, about the size of grizzly bears. One was light grey, another chocolate brown and another black.

"Well, well well." Sneered one of the boys. "I havn't had much fun in ages. It's your unlucky day, parasite." The boy started shaking.

"Paul, wait." Another boy called. The one called Paul looked angry but he stopped.

"What, Jacob?" Paul growled.

"Look at her eyes." Jacob said. The wolves started growling behind them. A sandy coloured one ran into the forest and, then out from the shadows, walked a boy. He looked younger then the others.

"Seth, what are you doing?" Called the other male.

"Sam, she's a vegaterian. We can't kill her." Seth said.

I stood strait again. "Are you the Quilettes? Which the Cold One legends?" I asked.

The other male nodded. "How did you know?" He said, glaring at me.

"Internet." I shrugged. Jared snickered.

"Listen, Sam. You can't kill her." Seth said agin, pleadingly. I smiled at him and he gave a nervous one back.

"She's on our territory." Sam said. "If she's a vegaterian then she must be a Cullen. And then she broke the treaty."

"All right. Bloodsucker extermination time." Paul yellled, punching the air. Jacob punched him on the arm.

"Shame." Jacob said. "This one's not too bad for a vampire." Jacob winked at me and i raised my eyebrows. I had to laugh slightly.

"Jacob. Shut it, okay. Transform." Sam said.

"Wait..." Something registered from what they said. "What do you mean...a Cullen? What's a Cullen?"

"See, Sam. She's not. She doesn't know about the treaty." Seth said.

"She could be lying." Paul said.

"Fine!" I said, throwing my arms in the air in exasperation. "Kill me if you want. Just let it be known that i have no idea what your talking about."

With that i walked off into the forest, huffing in annoyance. Stupid werewolves. I then ran as fast as i could away from the werewolf smell. It was giving me a headache.

I could hear them following me but as humans. They were obviously confused by my actions and were just following me as if i were crazy. I hissed at the thought.

I then ran into something.

**My plug in baby  
Crucifies my enemies  
When I'm tired of giving  
My plug in baby  
In unbroken virgin realities  
Is tired of living**

I looked up at what i had ran into. Or, rather, who! I looked up and saw a blond male. He smelt vampire. I looked into his eyes...his golden eyes. I breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that he was a veggie, like me. His face was marred with cresent shapes. I had to smile. Through all of my Volturi training, i had gained some of my own.

A short, darkhaired female ran up to me. "Hello." She said. "A vegaterian vampire? Wonderful!" She said.

"She's rather close to the treaty line, don't you think, Alice?" Said the blond.

Alice nodded. "Have you been greeted by any wolves, recently." Alice said, smiling at me.

"Um...not so much _greeted_. Do death threats count as a greeting?" I said.

Alice grinned. "Don't worry. We'll explain to them that we don't know you, so your not breaking the treaty. Jasper, can you get the others, just incase?"

Jasper nodded, smiled at me, and ran off into he forest.

"Um...what exactly is a _Cullen?" _I asked.

Alice laughed. "I'm a Cullen. It's the name of my family. Our Coven. What's your name?"

"Isabella. But call me Bella. Bella...um..." I didn't want to give my real last name. The memory of it hurt too much. "..._Volturi_?"

"Oh!" Alice said, her face falling. "Your one of them are you?"

"Not anymore. I left a few months ago."

"Oh, so what's your last name?"

"M-"

But i was interupted by the Quilettes walking into the clearing.

**  
Don't confuse  
Baby you're gonna lose  
Your own game  
Change me  
Replace the envying  
To forget your love**

"Told you she was lying." Paul said.

"Hi Alice." Seth said.

Alice smiled. "She isn't a Cullen. She was only just about to tell me her last name."

"Paul, Seth, shut up." Sam said. "Where's your leader, Cullen?"

"Carlisle is comming with the rest of my family." She said.

This made the wolves feel akwardm, they growled.

"Hello Alice." Called a voice. It was Jasper, and behind him was another man. He was older then them, an adult.

"Carlisle." Alice greeted. "This is Bella. She seems to have run into a bit of trouble with the wolves."

"Thank you for helping me." I whispered to Alice.

"Of course. We're willing to help any vegaterian vampire." Alice said. Jasper ran up to Alice and wrapped his arm around her waist. "So's my whole family." Alice said just as Jasper kissed her on the temple.

I felt a pang of misery. She had someone. I would never have anybody.

"Sam." Called Carlisle. "Leave the young one alone. We'll be happy to explain the treaty to her."

Sam grunted. "Fine. But we won't hesitate the next time she's on our land."

Paul groaned and the other wolves growled. Seth smiled at us before transforming into a wolf and running after the others.

"See you Beautiful." Jacob said before following the others. I rolled my eyes and smiled at Alice, Jasper and Carlisle. "Thank you."

"Oh, the rest of my family is on their way. We expected a fight." Jasper said.

Some other vamires entered the clearing. A tall female with caramel coloured hair went and kissed Carlisle. I felt the tug at my heart again. And again when Two vampires, whos arms were wrapped around each other. A large curly black haired one and a statesque blond who looked like a swimsuit model. Wasn't anybody single.

And then i saw him...

**And I've seen your loving  
But mine is gone  
And I've been in trouble**


	5. Human

_Song is _**My Immortal **_By **Evanescence.** The good bit!!! NOW!! I stole some bits from my other story._

_Dedication to_ Sinthya Van Dan _Whose constant reviews allways make me smile. ;)_

_

* * *

_**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here**

My breath hitched in my throat. I couldn't breathe...my whole body was petrified to the spot. The Bronze haired beauty, more glorius then when he was human. He entered the clearing, looking at Alice. His eyes swept the clearing and when his eyes landed on me his face froze. We were just there, looking at each other our beathing getting faster and faster. i could swear i head my heart beat.

I could sence the other's eyes on us curiosly. Lokking first at me, then at Edward and back again. It would have been comical if i wasn't void of any emotion excpet the love and lust that his presence allways brought, even when he was mortal.

I couldn't believe it. This must be some kind of dream...a beautiful fantasy that would break me down when i woke.

"Wow...Edward's got the hott's for new girl." Someone chrotled.

"Shut it, Emmet." A girls voice said.

"Sorry Rose. Hey, ouch."

I didn't look to see what was occuring. My eyes never left Edward's. Neither did his.

"How's he feeling." I heard Alice's voice whisper.

"Too many emotions: Longing, love, sadness...oh, Lust! But i can't feel a thing from her."

"Odd..." She mumbled. This broke me from the spell. As soon as i started breathing again, so did Edward.

"Bella?" He whispered.

"Edward!" I yelled. My face lit up in tears.

I ran towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck, dry sobbing into his chest.

"My Bella." He mumbled. "My Angel."

"You were dead!" I cryed. "You were dead."

"So were you! It was my fault." He said but I shook my head.

"I love you." I said.

"As do i." He laughed. He kissed my forehead and pulled me into his arms.

**  
And it won't leave me alone  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**

"Do you know each other, by any chance?" The tall female asked.

"Esme!" Alice laughed.

But i wasn't paying any attention. Edward lifted up my face with his index finger so my face met his gaze.

"Am i dreaming?" I whispered to him. "Because happiness like this is never real."

"Shall i prove to you that your awake?" He asked.

Even though i was expecting it, i couldn't help but gasp.

His left hand wrapped itself around my waist and pulled me closer whilst his other hand was placed on the left side of my neck. His cool touch sent a feeling of fire smouldering under the sirface of my skin. He leaned his face to mine. It was like he'd never kissed me before. True, i had been denied him for 90 years and even then my sences were dull and foggy of that of a human.

But i definatly should have reacted the way i did. With a force that was not far from voilence, i pulled myself closer to him, crushing him to me and i was thankful that, finally, i was strong enough to hold him there forever. I no longer needed oxygen so we didn't need to come up for air.

I opened my mouth and his cool breath enter my mouth. I let his tounge explore my mouth and i did the same. My lips shaped themselves with his and moved with him. I whispered his name against his lips and felt a soft moan of longing escape mine. My hands reached up and i entwined my fingers in his hair, deepening the kiss. I pressed my whole body against him. He moved his hands from my waist and to my back, keeping me there.

"Um...he-hem." Called a quiet, nervous voice.

And then i remembered that we had an audience, wondering why i was snogging the life out of their son/brother.

**  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**

We broke apart and Edward looked rather embarrased. We dropped our arms but Edward still kept one wrapped around my waist, holding me close. As if i would dissapear if i was too far away from him.

"Carlisle, Esme." Edward said. "Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmet?"

They all looked shocked. Alice was looking curiosly at me but Carlisle and Esme looked rather embarrased. The one who i suspected as Emmet was grinning like an idiot. Rose was rasing her eyebrow at me.

"Yes? Care to explain, brother dearest?" Rose asked, icily.

"Meet Bella. Bella Mason." He said. Their faces looked even more confused. "She's my wife." He said this to his family but he was looking in my eyes as he said it. The topaz orbs were filled with so much devotion. It was exactly the same expression after he and i first made love a week before the wedding. Then, countless times afterwards.

"Your...Your wife?" Carlisle Said, eyebrows furrowed. I nodded, holding up my left hand. It held my ring. A beautiful gold band with an opal center with diamonds surrounding it.

"I've known him since i was three and then we were married a year before he 'died' of influenza." I said and then i looked at Edward. "Which you have yet to explain to me."

"Carlisle was a doctor at the hospital. He saved me." Edward said. I turned to Carlisle and mouthed a 'thank you.'

"Wait...Eddiekins here was the first out of us to get married?" Emmet said. "But he's the prude!"

I just burst out laughing. I couldn't help it. The idea of Edward being a prude just made me laugh. Edward glared at Emmet. "It's not funny."

I stopped laughing but i couldn't help but grin. "Just so you know, i am _so_ going to start calling you Eddikins from now on." I laughed. I clutched his hand tightly as if i would never let him go.

** You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me**


End file.
